Kresselia Moon
59% Irritable/Insomniac/Intrepid Introvert 22% Saucy/Sarcastic/Sassy Sensing 50% Trenchant/Truculent/Talented Thinking 16% Pretty/Pugnacious/Paranoid Perceiving "Sugarcoating is a complete waste of time and I don't see why the ƒµç╪ people bother with it. "I don't like people. I don't understand organic life forms. That's literally all you need to know about me. Oh, and stay the hell out of my way." "Not good with organic life forms." If you wanted to dumb down Kress' personality into one sentence, that would fit her perfectly. It doesn't matter how well she understands quantum mechanics. She simply can't comprehend what makes humans tick and teeter about like the dunderheads she feels they are. Don't get her started on how annoying "feelings" are. That's just asking for trouble. People's general existence makes her want to hurl. She hates how some of their movements are so horribly rusty and badly wants to grab an oil can and fix their joints if she could. The need for physical proximity also makes her head spin. What's with people wanting to be right in your face when talking? That makes zero sense to her. She believes communication is the same whether or not you're five hundred feet away. Ugh, humans, always making things so damn complicated. Then there's the whole thing about "niceness" and sugarcoating. Those topics make Kress feel like her brain short-circuited. Why do you have to be nice to someone you don't like? Why do you have to lie to people? Why do they take it so personally when you're being honest? General courtesy? What? No thanks. Kress would rather be stuck with a broken record for company. At least that she can fix. Honesty, or to be more specific, brutal honesty is Kress' everyday policy. Asking for her opinion is asking her to unpin a grenade. She won't let any details go free. Her criticism is really constructive, but she doesn't get why people seem so offended after she nitpicks through the mess that is their problem. Maybe it's the bluntness of her approach, but who really cares? People started to leave her alone ever since she made sure that no one could go within five feet near of her. Homework? HA. Kress couldn't care less about homework. She swears it's all some big conspiracy to make them think military schools are worse. Her academic skills lay forsaken and accumulate dust as she lacks a ƒµç╪ to give. Rai is the only reason she's managed to scrape passing grades and advance to the next year level. She has a really soft spot for her ssangdung-i hyeongje, and he's one of the few weak spots in her armor of maraging steel. That isn't to say it's all his effort, of course. Kress is no slouch, and in reality, she's frankly good as long as she bothers to try. Get technical, and you might just catch her interest. If there's anything she relates to, it's machinery. She might be as abrasive as her namesake (aka the moon), but you'd be surprised on what that tough exterior contains. |Best Qualities = Sagacious, intrepid, diligent, and resilient. |Worst Qualities = Pugnacious, cynical, insolent, and brazen. |Most Influenced By = Her brother |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = She loves samgyeopsal. |Handedness = Ambidextrous, predominantly left |Favorite Drink = |Wand = Red oak handle, ebony body, 13 inches, and rigid. |Patronus = |Favorite Sweet = Yaksik, tteok, and honestly, she can't choose. |Boggart = Her and Rai burning to death |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Asexual |Relationship Status = Single |Amortentia Scents = ... |Favorite Song = Try by Colbie Caillat insert kpop songs by 4minute I need to ask Jessie about this lmao |Gif 3 = Kress Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px }} __NOINDEX__ Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:DARP Characters Category:Kresselia Moon